Más que pertenencia, es el destino
by LittleMalory
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Incluye omegaverse y lemon Los estudiantes de la academia "Avengers" no solo tienen que lidiar con la presión de la responsabilidad y sus deberes, también tendrán que saber como manejar sus emociones y acciones si es que quieren ser "felices por siempre". En colaboración con 10Neko chan13 en Amor Yaoi


Era Verano en la ciudad de Nueva York, las calles estaban llenas de personas que regresaban a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo, o simplemente estaban dando un paseo, Peter Parker se encontraba en su habitación con su novia Mary Jane Watson, ambos se encontraban conversando de cosas triviales, mientras él se encontraba muy concentrado hablando, MaryJane solo tenía la mirada fija en él, en sus labios, cuando de un momento a otro, ella tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y llevo sus labios hacia los suyos, Peter sorprendido, decidió dejarse llevar por la convicción de su novia, sus lenguas se encontraban bailando en cada beso que se daban y que lograban que la temperatura aumentará, fue cuando la pelirroja deslizó su mano hacia el cierre de la sudadera de su novio y lentamente lo bajo para poder desprender de esta prenda a Peter, sin dejar de besarse, las manos del chico que se encontraban rígidas sobre su regazo, empezaron a acercarse a los hombros de la chica mientras ella volvió a hacer su jugada con las suyas esta vez para pasarlas bajo la camiseta de él y lentamente subirla hasta dejar el torso desnudo de Peter, en ese momento que se separaron, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose con lujuria hasta que él poco a poco fue bajando sus manos pasando por sus pechos y desabotonando la blusa de ella a su paso, hasta que solo pudo verla en sostén, ella tenía su rostro sonrojado y lentamente desabrochaba el pantalón de Peter para que este quedara en calzoncillos, fue cuando éste explotó y tumbó a MJ en la cama y prosiguió a deshacerse de los pantalones de ella, dejando al descubierto su braga con estampado de gatitos, ambos rieron e inmediatamente Peter se posicionó arriba de ella, se miraron por un momento y se siguieron besando mientras ella tomaba el cuello de él y él tomaba sus manos, pero las manos de ella se deslizaron poco a poco a la entrepierna de Peter, por lo que él soltó un gemido de excitación mientras seguían en un intenso y apasionado beso pero pronto Peter dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna de ella y fue así como comenzaron a masturbarse mutuamente, pasado un rato, ambos decidieron deshacerse de su ropa interior, se volvieron a ver y fue cuando Peter le dio un beso en el cuello y prosiguió colocando su miembro dentro de ella, ella solo pudo gemir mientras con sus manos acercaba hacia su cuerpo a Peter, fue así como empezó el vaivén de sus movimientos, ambos gemian de placer mientras él golpeaba con su miembro cada vez más rápido y fuerte a MJ hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Mary Jane se recostó en el pecho de Peter intentando tranquilizar su respiración y después de unos minutos comenzó a dibujar círculos en el pecho del joven mientras que este acariciaba los mechones de la pelirroja

Muy pronto va a iniciar mi celo - dijo el castaño de manera cansada, MJ detuvo su acción para mirar fijamente a Peter

Es por eso que ahora eres tú el de arriba cariño - rió al terminar su comentario

Entiendo eso, pero yo creí que después de varios años juntos tú… -

¿yo qué cariño?- dijo intrigada la pelirroja

pues que al fin lo haríamos oficial y me marcarias- dijo apenado el joven arácnido,- pronto terminaremos la universidad y sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo así que ¿para qué posponerlo más? - mencionó muy seguro Peter

oh amor eres tan lindo - y le dio un beso - al igual que tú quiero compartir mi vida a tu lado, pero sabes que en estos momentos mi familia está pasando por situaciones económicas muy graves y a mí me encantaría que cuando al fin te marque sea el día de nuestra boda- le confesó la alfa - así que por favor Pet esperemos un poco más, solo algunos meses para que todo esté en calma de nuevo - pidió su novia; el omega asintió no muy convencido con un suspiro de resignación y abrazó a su pareja para poder descansar.

Con el sonido de la alarma de su celular el castaño comenzó a despertarse para comenzar el último día de esa semana tan agotadora, apagó la alarma y se dirigió al baño para poder tomar una ducha, no tardó más que unos cuantos minutos y salió para poder vestirse, cuando marcaban las 6:20 a.m. comenzó a despertar a su novia para que también pudiera bañarse, después comenzó a preparar los desayunos que se llevarían a la universidad, cuando ambos estuvieron listos partieron cada uno a su escuela, ambos tomaron el transporte público que tardaba 30 minutos, para dejarlos cerca de la academia "Avengers", al llegar se despidieron dándose un corto beso y cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo camino, Cuando Peter al fin llegó al salón donde tomaba clases con el doctor Hank Pym, se topó con la discusión de cada mañana de sus compañeros de curso.

Stark, es momento que te comportes como el adulto que se supone que eres, !te vas a casar!- sermoneaba un rubio alfa de manera molesta pero aún sin imponer "su voz"

¿Cómo quieres que me comporte si mi padre ha decidido que me case con una desconocida? - gritaba molesto el menor de la familia Stark.

Vamos Tony, no puede ser tan malo- dijo muy tranquila Janet - tu padre al igual que tú tiene un buen gusto así que seguro es una alfa hermosa - termino de decir antes de que entrara el profesor Pym junto con el Dr. Banner para poder comenzar con la clase.

Algunos minutos después Peter empezó a sentir un pequeño calor por la parte de su abdomen al cual no le tomo importancia ya que este generalmente se presentaba unos días antes de su celo; al terminar la clase el castaño se quedó arreglando unos papeles que tenía que entregar a Banner sobre la investigación que había hecho para realizar unas telarañas más resistentes.

Dr. Banner aquí tengo parte de mi investigación, no sé si tiene tiempo en estos momentos para poder revisar algunas de las ecuaciones en las cual tengo duda – dijo Peter mostrando los papeles

Claro que si joven Parker, solo permítame ir por mis anteojos - y fue en dirección a su oficina la cual se encontraba al lado del salón.

En lo que esperaba el omega empezó a revisar su teléfono para ver si tenía algún mensaje de su novia, al momento de guardarlo sintió que su temperatura comenzaba a aumentar - ¡No puede ser! - Peter estaba comenzando con su celo prematuramente por lo cual no cargaba consigo los supresores; atemorizado guardo lo más rápido posible los papeles que dejó en el escritorio del profesor para poder guardarlos y correr a la enfermería en eso su sentido arácnido le advirtió que se encontraba en peligro pero fue demasiado tarde cuando sintió que el Dr. Banner lo estampo contra la pared del salón.

¿A dónde cree que va joven Parker? - dijo el alfa de manera dominante - creo que usted ha solicitado mi tiempo y no pienso perder ni un minuto- mencionó antes de comenzar a besar el cuello del omega.

! Por favor, suélteme! - gritaba el castaño mientras intentaba alejar a Hulk pero fue callado con un beso salvaje.

Peter estaba aterrado y no contaba con la fuerza necesaria para separarse del Dr. por lo que empezó a llorar, Bruce en cambio estaba dominado totalmente por su instinto alfa por lo que no le importo el miedo que emanaba el menor, este comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa del castaño y dirigirlas a sus pezones y comenzar a acariciarlos; Peter traicionado por su instinto omega comenzó a gemir de manera queda.

sé que te encanta pequeño - dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar su mano derecha a la entrepierna del omega para masajear esa zona por encima de su pantalón - pero aún no comienza la mejor parte.

En ese momento se escuchó como la puerta fue abierta de golpe y entraba Clint Barton agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. encargado de ejercitar a los futuros superhéroes; se dirigió al Dr. y comenzó a segregar sus feromonas de omega, al instante el alfa soltó a Peter ya que al olfatear al agente se dio cuenta que se trataba de su destinado por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse a Clint; el castaño aun en estado de shock se deslizó por la pared para quedar en posición fetal en el suelo y ver como su agresor colocaba de manera agresiva en el escritorio al rubio.

¡Sal de aquí, ahora! - grito el otro omega con la intención de regresar a la realidad al castaño -¡corre a la enfermería y no te detengas por nada!

Como pudo Peter se arregló su camisa y tomó sus cosas para salir lo más veloz que pudo del salón sin mirar atrás.

Mientras tanto en el salón de ciencias Bruce tomo de sus ropajes a Clint y en un movimiento había retirado todas las ropas que portaba, solo se podía observar la cara de éxtasis que tenía Bruce al ver el cuerpo desnudo del omega y no perdió ni un segundo más mientras una de sus manos sostenía el cuello del agente, la otra se deslizaba hacia su miembro y así comenzó a masturbarlo, Clint simplemente se retorcía de placer y con lo poco de raciocinio que le quedaba intentó detenerlo

Bruce para, puede que alguien intente entrar - pero no fue escuchado, en cambio el alfa llevó su boca al pene erecto del omega y comenzó a lamerlo de tal manera que el rubio comenzó a gemir y se dejó llevar por el placer, después de un momento, Bruce tomó su pene erecto con una mano y lo acercó a la cara de Clint, mientras con la otra lo forzaba para que este lo "probara"

Para…- apenas pudo decir el chico antes de que el pene del señor Banner lo silenciara mientras este gemía de placer y eventualmente eyaculó en el rostro de él, se detuvo un momento y Clint creyó que sería todo pero Bruce le dio media vuelta, lo empujó contra una de las mesas del laboratorio y lo tomó de la cintura para proceder a penetrarlo, lo cual hizo que el agente gritara de dolor pero eso no le importo a Hulk y él siguió embistiendo el pobre ano del agente una y otra vez con su miembro, Clint sabía que lo que estaba pasando estaba mal ya que no lo conocía más allá de lo laboral pero desde el primer beso que le dio el alfa supo que eran destinados por lo que cedía al placer hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo con lo que Bruce le mordió el cuello para al fin marcarlo como suyo, después de un tiempo en lo que el nudo se realizó, el Dr salió del rubio y le dio un beso en la cabeza donde se detuvo un momento para decirle al oído.

Espero que entiendas que desde este día me perteneces Clint – mientras se iba alejando del lugar se detuvo y agregó - Te espero afuera de la Academia en 10 minutos aún no he terminado de marcar lo que es mío.

Clint solo se quedo ahí tratando de recuperar el aliento y entender cómo es que había terminado en aquella situación; él al ser un omega de categoría "A" tenía un olfato más agudo por lo que pudo percibir las feromonas de un omega y sus sentidos le advirtieron que estaba en peligro pero nunca creyó que al llegar al salón su omega comenzará a pedir ser tomado por Bruce y por ello soltar también su aroma y lo demás es historia o el inicio de una.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la ciudad de Nueva York se encontraba un sujeto con una foto de Steve Rogers en una mano y en otra la dirección de la academia "Avengers" mientras se decía a sí mismo

Juro que conseguiré tu autógrafo.


End file.
